Just You, Only You
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam has doubts. That is until Dean chases them away.


Sam looked up at the clock above the black board, warily watching the second hand tick its way to the completion of the next full minute.

It was mid-September and a Friday, ten minutes until his last class of the day, US history, let out and then it was a weekend of (hopefully) not too much homework and a lot of Dean. Dean who he would get to hang out with and not worry about homework tonight (because not even Sam would do that on a Friday).) Dean who would stay up late with him and touch him in ways that made Sam blush just thinking about it, Dean who would press his lips to his skin and claim him as his. Sam absently reached up and touched the hickey right over the middle of his breastbone, still purpling the skin after two days of it having been first sucked into his skin.

Sam didn't realize how horny he was until he felt the head of his cock rub against the leg of his boxer shorts, reaching down to adjust himself as subtly as he could because fuck if thinking about Dean's pretty pink lips didn't get him hard and wet. He tried to get caught back up with the lecture, something about the American Revolution that Sam just couldn't bring himself to be interested in. He was far too interested in thinking about the freckles that dappled across Dean's shoulders, the dots having formed over the summer when he and Dean would do nothing but lay in the sun for hours and just talk, sometimes stopping to make out with the sun high overhead and not a care in the world.

Two minutes before the bell rang Sam noticed that he still had a throbbing erection and he was not about to try and walk with that for everyone to see (Sam's cock had gotten a lot bigger over the last year, much to Dean's enjoyment and partially to Sam's annoyance – there was simply no hiding the fact that he was hung and truthfully he was a little embarrassed by it.) He called up the most gruesome image he had in his mind, a rotting werewolf corpse that he and Dean had come across last spring while on a hunt with their father, replaying it over and over until he felt his cock deflate right as the bell rang, Sam gathering up his things in a hurry.

Coming out of the classroom he just so happened to overhear three of his classmates talking. Sam tried not to pay them any mind but he heard the word "cock" and well…. his sixteen year old brain couldn't ignore it. He stopped at his locker and pretended to put stuff in his bag to listen.

"Man, Stacie's a terrible cock sucker – can't even get halfway down on me before she starts to choke." Sam recognized the speaker as James, a soccer player who Sam couldn't stand.

A boy named Ben spoke next. "Wait, Stacie Bellum or Stacy King?"

"Either one." Sam blushed – he knew both of them and they seemed perfectly nice to him.

The third boy shouldered up his book bag, a guy Sam couldn't remember if his name was Brian or Briant. "I think I had one of 'em last week at Scott's party. Couldn't take a dick worth anything. Told her to just get off of me because she was terrible."

Sam stopped listening and walked away, his ears burning. He wasn't embarrassed so much from overhearing them as he was from putting himself in their situation – did Dean think he was good enough in bed? Dean had never said anything out right about it but Sam still didn't know, having been in that sort of relationship with his brother for almost a year now.

The clouds had cleared from that morning and the bright Nebraska sun was shining bright overhead, Sam spying the dark shape of the Impala almost immediately in one of the visitor's spaces, a tanned arm hanging out the driver's window, hand tapping along to Def Leppard. Sam saw Dean's smile in the side mirror, almost flashing in the sun as Sam approached the car.

Dean popped the trunk for Sam to put his book bag in, the hinges creaking as Sam lifted it and deposited that and his sweatshirt on top of the false bottom, careful to not set it where there was delicate ammunition that he and Dean had spent hours making.

The door was unlocked, Sam listening to the familiar squeak of metal as he opened the door and folded himself into the passenger seat, holding on to the roof as he got in. Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, Sam not really feeling like he deserved to have Dean kiss his lips at the moment.

Sam could almost feel the confused look that Dean gave him as he started up the car. "School go alright Sammy?" Dean threw an arm over the back of his seat as he turned around to watch where he was going, easing the Impala out of the parking space and attracting the attention of a cluster of girls nearby, seeing Dean in the driver's seat. A couple of them waved at Sam and smiled – he tried to make himself disappear, knowing they were only paying attention to him because he was in the car with Dean.

Dean gave them a panty dropping smile as he put the car into drive and headed for the exit, passing minivans and SUVs that would soon be taking high school students home. Sam rested his head against the glass, looking out the window and not his gorgeous brother who Sam suddenly felt like he didn't deserve.

Dean knew better than to question Sam when he got like this, all moody and quiet for reasons that weren't readily apparent. At the same time when he came out of school like this it generally meant something had happened, and the not knowing part of that made Dean's skin prickle – he couldn't keep an eye on Sam all the time and it bothered him.

"You still haven't answered my question Sammy." Dean reached out and ejected the tape, flipping it over to the next side.

"It was fine Dean." Sam really didn't feel like talking about this right now, any desire he had earlier completely gone and now replaced by gut churning malaise.

Dean reached over and put his hand on Sam's thigh. "You want to talk about it?"

Sam pulled away and shook his head, feeling the guilty sting of tears behind his eyes. He clamped his jaw shut to stifle the sob that threatened to escape, trying his best to hide it from Dean, beautiful wonderful Dean who he didn't deserve to call his at all.

. . .

Sam bolted for his room as soon as they got back to the house they were staying in, grabbing his book bag out of the trunk before Dean even had a chance to get out and stretch his legs. He ran past Dean and kept his eyes away, not wanting Dean to see the look on his face and the sadness in his eyes – he wasn't worth Dean's attention. Sam knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it, the fears that he normally kept buried deep now at the very surface of his thoughts, echoing loudly in his head and screaming over and over again "You don't deserve him!"

Sam buried his face in his pillow and cried, his shoulder hitching up and down as he was wracked with sobs – it was the first time he'd broken down like this since he and Dean had begun this sort of relationship, most of the time it being nothing but bliss. Those thoughts and insecurities had been there since the beginning sure but Sam had paid them no mind, confident that Dean wouldn't wander or leave him. He had simply accepted that he and Dean were it and that was that.

Sam realized how foolish that train of thought had been and his tears started flowing harder, the pillow becoming damp as he tried to muffle the sobs that escaped him.

He only stopped crying when he finally passed out from exhaustion, sleep overtaking him and releasing him from his feelings.

. . .

Dean tried not to worry about Sam when he got like this but he couldn't bring himself not to.

He had known better than to try and stop Sam when he'd gone into his room and shut the door – he understood the need for time to his self, really. But when he didn't hear Sam doing anything behind the door, moreover for hours now well Dean was getting concerned.

He set down the gun he was cleaning and walked to the back of the house, knocking gently and saying "Sammy?"

No answer.

Dean tried again and opened the door slightly, peering in and seeing Sam lying face down on the bed. Dean could just make out the rise and fall of his back from breathing, indicating that Sam was fast asleep. He hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off, just falling on to the bed as he was.

Dean quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, gently rubbing Sam's back to wake him up, Sam barely stirring at first and then turning onto his side. Dean smiled and moved a little closer, running his fingers through Sam's soft, shaggy brown hair. Their father had given Sam a rough time over him growing it for such a long time until Dean had finally stepped in and threatened him to stop – Sam's appearance was the one thing that Sam had some semblance of control over in his life so if he wanted to let his hair grow out then he damn well could.

That had been the last argument they'd had before he'd left them here, hunting a black dog in the western part of the state. It had been almost a month now and they'd only heard back from him twice since then, Dean having taken a job in a pawn shop on the weekdays so that he and Sam wouldn't go hungry. Of course, Dean was always off in time to come and get Sam from school and then spend the evenings with him – Sam might have been sixteen but that didn't mean Dean didn't want to leave him by himself.

That and he loved Sam more than anything or anyone else on Earth, bar none.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly as he cleared the fogginess of sleep from his mind. Dean's breath caught in his throat because Sam looked so beautiful, so innocent. In that moment Dean wanted nothing more than to take him and Sam far, far away and never let a single bad thing happen to his Sammy – he was too good to be damaged any further than he already was. Dean felt a rush of guilt at the same time – he'd been the cause of that damage, had been the one to let Sam be dragged into this life.

All the same, he was still happy because he had this beautiful, perfect boy to call his brother and lover.

Sam looked at Dean, sitting up a little. "How long was I out?"

Dean looked down at his watch. "Three hours. It's about dinnertime – want some pizza?"

Sam's stomach rumbled loudly, signaling his need for nourishment. "I guess so."

Dean frowned at Sam's indifferent tone. "Something happen at school today Sam? You seemed kinda pissed when I picked you up today."

Sam got up off the bed and shook his head. "Can we just go eat Dean? I don't want to talk about it." Sam's thoughts turned back to the conversation he'd overheard at school, that same feeling of inadequacy rushing back to his mind.

Dean got up and turned Sam towards him, hands resting on his shoulders. "Hey. You can tell me anything Sam, you know that right?"

Sam cast his gaze to the floor, avoiding meeting Dean's eyes. "I… Dean you wouldn't understand."

Dean placed a hand under Sam's chin and tilted his face upwards towards his. "Try me."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I overheard some guys at school today."

Dean's protective instincts immediately kicked in, his grip on Sam's shoulder tightening a little. "Were they talking about you Sam? Do I need to go and kick some ass?"

Sam shook his head. "No. They were talking about… something else. About their girlfriends. Said that… said they were bad in bed."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, much to Sam's embarrassment. "Sorry to say it Sammy but what does that have to do with you?"

Sam wriggled out of Dean's grip and turned away from him. "I thought about me being in their shoes and…. Dean am I good enough for you? I mean I know you've slept with lots of girls and when you smiled at those three as you were leaving today…." Sam's words came out in a rush, his last words punctured by a sob that he didn't quite manage to stifle.

"Oh Sam." Dean hugged Sam from behind, wrapping him tightly in his arms and putting a hand over Sam's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "God Sammy…. Sam I…. I'm so sorry you think that."

Sam raised a hand and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I couldn't help it De. Just… couldn't."

Dean kissed Sam's neck, his little brother a good two inches taller than him, so much life and love in this body that Sam still didn't have a full grip on. "Sam I'd never think that about you. Ever." Dean turned Sam so that he was facing him, pulling Sam's head down to rest their foreheads together. "You think I'd ever go back to other people Sam? Not a chance baby boy. Not a fucking chance. Only want to be with you, just you Sammy. You understand that?"

Sam's voice was a broken sob. "Please… please don't mess with me Dean."

Dean hugged Sam tighter and tilted his lips up, pressing them gently to Sam's, warm and soft and perfect, gently swiping his tongue against Sam's bottom lip, Sam opening up for him, a small moan escaping him and puncturing through the sobs that were still spilling from his lips. Dean kissed him gently, Sam's hands finally coming up to rest on Dean's sides and finally kissing Dean back, his body stilling as he allowed himself to relax and get lost in Dean.

After another moment Dean pulled back but didn't stop looking at Sam. "Does that feel like I'm messing with you Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "No. God I'm so sorry I doubted it Dean, really."

Dean brushed the side of Sam's face gently, his fingers cupping Sam's cheek. "I love you Sam, and nothing's gonna change that. I haven't even so much as looked at anyone else like that since we started this."

Sam blinked slowly and kissed Dean's palm. "Really?"

"Awfully hard to go somewhere else when everything I want is right in front of me Sammy." Dean hugged Sam tight again, kissing the space behind his ear and rubbing his back, Sam's body warm and wonderful and so perfectly molded against his, two pieces of a puzzle that only the two of them knew how to put together.

Sam didn't think he could love Dean any more than he did right then.

. . .

Sam had decided that since it was Friday night most everyone else would be at the local high school football game, freeing up some of the other attractions in town.

He was right.

After getting pizza (which had turned out to be delicious) Sam suggested a movie at the town's dollar theatre. Dean had quickly agreed, seeing as how they had a running show of every Errol Flynn movie ever released. (Dean had loved those old movies as long as Sam could remember.)

Dean bought them candy and soda, his hands and pockets stuffed full of sweet treats that Sam knew he'd end up eating too. They settled into the back row, only three other people in the whole theatre as _The Sea Hawk _began to roll, Erich Korngold's loud main title making Sam jump in his seat a little. Dean smiled at him and offered him a gummy worm, Sam taking it and putting it in his mouth. It was warm from Dean's pocket but Sam didn't care in the least.

Halfway through the movie Dean had finished most of his candy and all of his soda, the sugar coursing through his veins and making him twitchy. Sam reached out a hand to still him, resting it on Dean's thigh. Dean turned and looked at him, a sly smile creeping across his face and getting that look in his eyes that Sam had come to know as his I want you look.

Sam swallowed, heat rising in his face as Dean leaned over and cupped Sam's cheek, closing his eyes and kissing him, his lips still sticky and sweet from the confections he'd been eating earlier. Initially Sam really didn't know how to respond because he was kissing Dean in the back row of a movie theatre and fuck all if that hadn't been something he'd been wanting to do all along.

Dean pushed the arm rest up and scooted closer to Sam, his body warm and comforting next to him, gently dominating the kiss and tugging Sam's hand towards his crotch. Sam hesitated only momentarily, his sixteen year old self and hormones kicking in, suddenly a lot more eager for Dean's hands on his skin.

Dean broke the kiss just enough to say "Unzip my pants Sammy and tell me what you feel." Sam nearly came just from hearing Dean's bedroom voice, that rough and gravelly tone that never failed to send a shiver of pleasure up Sam's spine. Sam did a quick look around to see if the other patrons were looking at them – they weren't – and he unbuckled Dean's pants, gently tugging at the zipper.

The sound of cannon shots on the screen made him jump again, his fingers going still on Dean's zipper. Dean kissed him again, gently so to calm him. Sam pulled away after a moment and went back to getting Dean's pants open. It was dark in the theatre so Sam really had to rely on touch. He moved his fingers inside Dean's open fly and as soon as he felt what Dean on his breath left his body, looking up at Dean, his older brother sitting there with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Dean…."

"Say it Sammy."

"You're wearing… panties."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam, opening his legs up further so that Sam could feel more, Sam gasping as his fingers came in contact with the large damp patch on Dean's crotch, precome sticking to his fingers as he felt along Dean's hard length.

"Are… Dean are you turned on right now?" Sam suddenly felt stupid for asking a plainly obvious question.

"Since I got you from school today Sammy. Wanted you so bad today baby boy." Dean kissed along Sam's jaw, his stubble scraping against the smooth skin of Sam's cheek. "Thought about your tight little ass when I was at work, that big cock bouncing up and down while you rode me. Get so fucking wet for you when I think about you like that Sammy. Swear that no one else gets me wet like this."

If Sam had the ability to speak right now he would have said "We need to go – now" but all he managed was a small moan as he felt his cock swell, registering the dampness of his own arousal in his jeans.

Dean stole the words from him and said "Ready to go Sammy?"

All Sam could do was nod.

. . .

Dean had barely gotten the door shut on the Impala in the theatre's parking lot before he suddenly had a lapful of Sam, his hands going everywhere and kissing Dean hard on the mouth, taking Dean by surprise as Sam's tongue worked its way past his lips, tangling with his own and driving a moan out of him as Sam rocked his hips against Dean's, feeling his arousal underneath him.

Dean finally managed to break the kiss and catch his breath, holding Sam's face in his hands. "Can I help you?"

"You. Me. House. Now." Sam couldn't keep the impatience out of his voice – it wasn't his fault he'd gotten so turned on by Dean's decision to where satin panties that he was dying to find out the color of.

Dean shoved Sam off of him as gently as he could and started the car, turning to Sam before he put it in gear. "One thing Sam – keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving. Ain't worth us getting in a wreck, alright?"

Sam nodded in understanding, doing his best to not think about what Dean's hands and mouth would be doing to him very soon.

. . .

Dean had barely gotten the house unlocked before Sam pushed him inside and had him against the wall, using his slight advantage in height to pin Dean's arms above his head kiss him hard, this time Dean letting Sam take control and dominate, letting himself be manhandled a little bit. Sam hardly ever got like this, normally being more submissive and moving with Dean, letting Dean lead and control and guide him.

Clearly tonight Sam was feeling differently and Dean couldn't bring himself to be disappointed.

Dean broke the kiss, looking into Sam's currently dark hazel eyes. "Tell me what you want Sammy."

Sam tugged at the hem of Dean's shirts, trying to get them off. "Want you Dean." Sam bent forward and sucked a mark into Dean's neck, Dean gasping in pleasure as he felt a hint of teeth in the action.

Sam kissed and nipped his way up to Dean's ear, breath hot on Dean's skin. "Want to suck you until you're moaning my name Dean. Then I want to eat you out until you're so good and open for me I can just slide right in. Then I want to fuck you until you come so hard you can't walk right for a week. That's what I want Dean. You willing to give that to me?"

Dean had to reach into his pants and grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, hearing those words from Sam's mouth a pleasure he'd not experienced before. "You gonna put your money where your mouth is Sammy or are you all talk?"

Sam's smile turned downright wicked. "Unless my money is on that fat cock of yours then yeah I am." Sam grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom, using his growing strength to drag Dean along a little bit. Dean was actually very interested to see where this new found confidence was going to take them, especially since Sam had suddenly found a knack for dirty talk, something that Dean hadn't heard from him before.

Sam pulled Dean over towards the bed and pushed him down on it, straddling Dean's hips and kissing him just as hard as he had right inside the door, rocking his hips again and drinking down the moan that Dean let out at feeling the slide of satin over his cock, feeling his precome all sticky and pulling against his skin.

Dean reached up and pulled at the bottom of Sam's shirts, indicating that he wanted Sam to remove him. Sam took off the flannel first, pulling his t-shirt forward over his head and tossing it behind him. Dean licked his lips at seeing Sam's body, reaching out to touch him, only to find Sam's hands on his wrists a moment later.

"You don't get to touch until you've taken off your clothes Dean. Want to see you too." Sam sat back, just out of reach of Dean's hands.

Dean gave him a shit-eating grin and sat up, pulling his shirts off over his head and sitting back on his elbows. "Satisfied?"

Sam thought for a moment, chewing his bottom lip. "Not yet."

Dean rolled and Sam toppled over to the bed, Dean wriggling out from under him and unbuckling his belt and pants, shimmying them off and dropping them to the floor.

Sam's mouth gaped open at the sight of Dean in pink, satin, _lacey_ panties, his cock hard and leaking through the fabric. He'd be lying to himself if he'd said he hadn't fantasized about this but he didn't think that it would actually come true.

Dean winked at him and smiled, palming his cock through his underwear. "Like what you see Sammy?"

Sam managed a very small "yes."

"All yours Sammy. Just yours." Dean opened his legs up more, holding his body in invitation for Sam.

Sam swallowed and took his pants off, his cock tenting out the front of his boxers, indicating that he wanted this just as badly as Dean did. He moved so that he was laying on top of Dean, settling his lean body over Dean's, kissing him on the mouth, that perfect mouth that Sam didn't know had only touched his body for almost a year now, promises and covenants sucked into his flesh that Dean would keep forever.

Dean practically melted in Sam's arms, wrapping his arms around Sam's body and holding him close, legs tangling and locking in together, saying with his body "I'm not gonna let you go." Sam's lips parted as Dean's tongue ran along them, seeking the invitation that Sam was all too willing to give.

Sam melted into Dean, two as one, sometimes apart but never inseparable. It absolutely overwhelmed Dean sometimes, how much he loved Sam – in his heart of hearts, he knew Sam was endgame for him. There was absolutely no one else he could want more than his baby brother and this huge, beautiful thing between them.

Dean gripped Sam a little tighter, his hand gently pushing at the back of Sam's head, pushing the already deep kiss even deeper, their cocks rubbing together and creating friction that neither of them could get never get enough of, Dean's other arm locked around Sam's waist and holding their bodies as close together as he could.

Sam finally broke the kiss, gasping for air against his brother's lips. "Can I taste you Dean?"

Dean gave him a short, searing kiss, whispering "yes", permission that never really needed to be said out loud given.

Sam moved down Dean's body slowly, stopping to flick his tongue out and trace over the dips and ridges of Dean's torso, swirling around a nipple and then the other, biting gently, a trail of teeth marks all the day down. Sam got down to where Dean's cock was straining against the confines of his panties, mouthing along his length, his breath hot and teasing through the flimsy material. Sam looked up at Dean and winked, sucking at the damp patch of precome through the fabric, running his tongue over the outline of Dean's cockhead, listening to Dean's soft moans, broken little noises that increased in volume the harder Sam suckled him.

Dean's hands found their way into Sam's soft hair, running his fingers through it, his head tossed back and giving himself over to Sam's touch, a blessing on his body that may as well have been delivered from heaven because it felt so damn good, more perfect than anyone else who'd ever laid a hand on him like that. What surprised Dean even more was that no matter how many times he did this with Sam, it never got old or boring – just better.

Sam finally took his mouth away and took off Dean's panties, eying Dean's precome covered cock, shiny-slick and hard in the low light of the bedroom. Sam removed his boxers and laid back on the bed, crooking a finger at Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly it was Sam wanted.

"Want you to sit on my face Dean – gotta get you nice and wet for my cock." Sam licked his lips, stroking himself lazily, a fat drop of precome rolling over his knuckles as he squeezed upwards.

Dean nodded, not saying a word. Sam hadn't rimmed him but a couple of times, and when it had happened Dean had loved every second of it, Sam's warm tongue laving over his hole, making him shudder. Dean moved so that he was facing away from Sam, straddling his younger brother's chest and planting his hands firmly on the bed, pushing out his bottom towards Sam's face. Dean dipped his head and let out a deep breath, feeling Sam's breath tickle at his skin.

Sam caught a faint whiff of soap, indicated that Dean had cleaned himself for this – he made a mental note to ask about it later. Sam closed his eyes and tipped his head a little more forward, sticking his tongue out to tentatively lick at Dean's hole, the muscle fluttering at the contact, Dean gasping almost inaudibly. Sam reached up and tugged backwards in Dean's waist, urging him to move closer. Dean complied, inching backwards, watching Sam's hard cock leak precome and then feeling the warm, wet salve of Sam's tongue on him, first a long, slow lick that made Dean shudder from neck to the base of his spine, followed by two, three, four more of the same.

"God Sammy that feels so fucking good." Sam hummed his acknowledgement, picking up the intensity of his action, fucking his tongue in and out of Dean's most intimate space, licking, sucking, licking again, feeling Dean's thighs quiver as they held his older brother slightly up, giving Sam access to what he wanted, his desire to taste Dean overwhelming everything else, nothing but the two of them even remotely important.

Sam reached one hand around and gripped Dean's cock, stroking him as his tongue danced over Dean's flesh, Dean moaning loud enough to where Sam heard it echo in the wood paneled room, Dean's breath coming in pants as Sam opened him up with his tongue, tasting parts of Dean that only Sam had ever has access to and very well be the only one likely given that privilege.

Dean's head dipped, a constant litany of "Sammy, "God," and "fuck" pouring from his lips, the stimulation almost too much to take, pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, Sam's hand still working back and forth over his cock, precome coating Sam's fingers, Sam's own arousal evident as precome poured from his cock and pooling against his belly, both of them turned on for each other, knowing exactly what each other wanted.

Dean's back bent forward, laying himself slightly flatter against Sam's body, Sam's face buried in between his cheeks, licking away for all he was worth. Dean's mouth was an O, wanting to say something, anything to tell Sam how good it felt but all he could do was moan, moan for Sam and his talented tongue.

Sam finally relented and pushed Dean off of him, Dean making a startled noise as he was moved to the bed's surface, Sam grabbing for the lube in the rickety nightstand. Dean moved so that he could kiss Sam as Sam slicked his cock up, taking some and coating Dean's hole with it, Dean groaning with pleasure as Sam used his fingers to open him up more, Dean having settled into Sam's lap, the two of them on the edge of the bed.

Sam took away his fingers and put his hands on Dean's hips, helping to position Dean over his cock. Dean reached down and held Sam's cock steady as he sank down, tossing his head back and crying out in pleasure as Sam's thick length filled him, making sure the he took as much of his baby brother as he could.

"God… wanted this all day Sammy. Wanted you to fuck me. God your cock feels so good inside me baby boy, swear it does." Dean held on tight to Sam's shoulders, looking Sam in the eye as he adjusted to the still not quite comfortable feeling of Sam inside him. Sam had only topped a few times before, all of them only after Dean had practically begged for it.

Tonight was different, obviously.

Sam held Dean tight as he began to thrust upwards, their lips coming together, Dean moaning into Sam's mouth and Sam responding in kind, Dean's body tight and hot, the perfect fit to Sam's, two halves of a whole that nothing could separate. Dean could feel Sam's cock against his prostate every time Sam went back in, each time pressing his will to hold out, to not release until Sam did.

Sam hooked one arm around Dean's waist and reached down to stroke Dean's cock, the muscle pulsing and smearing Sam's torso with precome, his hand a blur over it, working Dean hard and fast. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long like this, not with Sam taking him apart from both ends, the white heat of orgasm flickering at the edges of his consciousness, teasing at his senses.

"Sammy…." The word barely passed over his lips before he came, hot spurts of come flying over Sam's hand and coating both of their torsos, Dean screaming Sam's name as his climax shook him, Sam coming right after, teenage hormones trumping the desire for him to last longer, Dean contracting around him and shuddering, both of them clinging to each other for dear life.

They stayed there like that for a long moment before Dean got up, Sam's cock pulling out of him reluctantly, moving to pull Sam down on the bed with him, their bodies sticky as Dean kissed away the last aftershocks of Sam's orgasm, Dean's fingers moving through Sam's long brown hair, soothing him.

Sam moved to where he could lay his head on Dean's shoulder, feeling sleepy and sated. Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead and cleared his throat, his voice scratchy and raw from sex. "You remember how you said earlier that you thought I would go somewhere else Sammy? Well it's a two way street. I wake up every day and think to myself that you're gonna find someone better."

Sam snuggled closer and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Not gonna happen De. Don't ever want to leave you. Love you too much to do that."

Dean closed his eyes and let the words sink in. "You want to know something baby boy?"

Sam nodded.

"I haven't been with anyone else since we started this Sammy. Can't begin to think what anyone else would feel like. Not when this is perfect. Can't stand to think of how that would hurt you." Dean pulled Sam even closer and hugged him tight, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes because he _loved_ Sam so much.

Sam clung to Dean tight, any doubts and misgivings he still had washed away, holding Dean and drawing on him, neither of them moving, content right where they were.

As they always would be with each other.


End file.
